Durmiendo con el enemigo
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: se que he tardado mucho, pero por favor no me mateis, he estado muy, muy liada. Besos a todos y reviews please.
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, aquí vuelvo yo con uno de mis fics, ¿He de decir que los personajes  
no me pertenecen y que son propiedad de J.K Rowling ?Bueno, pues dicho  
queda. Espero que os guste ^^.  
  
Amidala  
  
DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO   
  
Capítulo I : El castigo que me llevo a tu lado  
  
- Señor Potter... con Crabbe, Weasley con Goyle y la señorita Granger, pues... - decía el profesor Snape mientras recorría la clase con la mirada - Mmmm... creo que le irá bien con el señor Malfoy.  
  
[¡Oh no !] pensaba Hermione [con él no...]  
  
Hermione de muy mala gana cogió sus cosas y se fue a sentar al lado de Draco Malfoy al tiempo que pensaba.  
  
[Menos mal que este es el último año, al fin podré librarme de este imbécil]  
  
- Hola sangre sucia - dijo Draco con un tono de sorna en su voz - parece que nos toca juntos.  
  
- Guarda la neurona que te queda Malfoy - dijo Hermione sacudiendo su larga y perfecta melena - la necesitaras para comprender donde has quedado de tirarte a Parkinson esta vez.  
  
[Vaya con Granger] pensaba Draco [Parece que el cambio corporal a venido acompañado con temperamento. Por los menos nadie lo ha escuchado...]  
  
- Hoy trabajaremos en una poción desvanecedora - dijo Snape sacando a todos de los pensamientos en los que estaban sumergidos - y para ellos tendréis que...  
  
[No te atrevas a decirlo]pensaba Hermione.  
  
-...trabajar...- continuó Snape.  
  
[Por favor... no...] seguía pensando Hermione.  
  
-...en... - continuó Snape con una sonrisita  
  
[¡Cállate !¡Cállate ya !]pensaba Hermione desesperada.  
  
-...parejas - terminó Snape mirando a Harry con una sonrisa sádica.  
  
[Nooooo... ] fue lo único que pudo pensar Hermione [con este estúpido no].  
  
- Venga Granger - dijo Draco sacándola de su tortura interna - tú coge el riñón de rata, que yo me encargo de la piel de serpiente.  
  
-¿Sabes hacer la poción ?- preguntó Hermione excéptica y sorprendida.  
  
- Claro... - dijo Draco ignorando su tono de incredulidad - ¿De donde crees que salen mis buenas notas en pociones ¿Del aire ?  
  
- Del aire precisamente, no - dijo Hermione señalando a Snape con la mirada.  
  
Draco se limito a mover la cabeza negativamente y se concentró en pesar la piel de serpiente. Hermione escogía un riñón de rata adecuado para la poción y no notaba que Draco Malfoy le echaba pequeñas miradas.  
  
[Vaya Granger... menudo cambio que has sufrido] pensaba Draco [Estás muy bien para pasar un buen rato... Pero... ¿Qué estoy pensando ? Solo es una sangre sucia, no vale ni para eso, ¿verdad ?]  
  
-¡Malfoy ! - lo llamó Hermione - ¿Ya has pesado eso ?.  
  
-¿Eh ? ¡Ah !¡sí !¡sí !- dijo Draco sorprendiéndose por sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien ?- preguntó Hermione por compromiso más que por otra cosa - te veo más pálido de lo habitual.  
  
Draco movió la mano despectivamente como diciendo: "déjame en paz.  
  
- Imbécil... - murmuró Hermione.  
  
Pero a pesar de que lo dijo muy bajo, Draco la oyó y giró la cabeza muy rápido hacía ella.  
  
[Mmmmm... es agresiva] pensaba Draco.  
  
Cuando todos los ingredientes estuvieron echados los dos fueron a revolver la poción a la vez.  
  
- Hazlo tú - dijo Hermione.  
  
- No, hazlo tú - dijo Draco.  
  
- No, tú - dijeron los dos a la vez - Bueno vale...  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta, las dos manos había tropezado con el caldero y este se derramaba en el suelo con un gran estrépito.  
  
-¡Oh, no ! - dijo Hermione mirando primero a Draco y luego a un furioso Snape.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí ? - preguntó Snape con una cara más furiosa de lo habitual.  
  
- Ha sido mi culpa - dijo Draco - se me ha caído.  
  
- No es cierto - dijo Hermione rápidamente - ha sido culpa mía, le he dado al caldero sin darme cuenta, ha sido un error.  
  
- Bueno... - dijo Snape tras unos momentos de silencio - como ninguno sabe de quien ha sido la culpa, los castigo a los dos a limpiar las estanterías de este aula, este noche tras la cena y... ¡sin magia !  
  
Cuando Snape se fue de allí, Draco se giró hacia Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa ? - le dijo a la Gryffindor - ¿No ves que te podría haber librado del castigo ?  
  
- No me fío de ti Malfoy - dijo Hermione - seguro que luego me harías chantaje de alguna forma, al fin y al cabo soy una sangre sucia ¿Recuerdas ?  
  
En ese momento la clase llegó a su fin.  
  
- Salvada por la campana - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa recogiendo sus cosas - nos vemos a la noche Malfoy.  
  
Y Hermione se fue a junto de Ron y Harry dejando a Draco Malfoy con palmo de narices increíble.  
  
A la hora de la cena, Hermione estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubio la miraba de vez en cuando.  
  
- Draquito ¿Qué es lo que mirás tanto ?- le preguntó Pansy.  
  
- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Pansyta - respondió Draco con una mueca en la cara.  
  
-¿Cuando vas a decidirte a pedirme para salir ?- le preguntó Pansy.  
  
Draco seguía mirando a Hermione, la cual miró su reloj de pulsera y se levanto para ir a cumplir el castigo impuesto por Snape. Cuando se levantó, Ron le dijo algo con lo que la chica se rió y el pelirrojo se sonrojo, lo cual provocó en Draco como un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago, al cual no le dio importancia. Hermione salió del Gran Comedor con paso tranquilo sin ser consciente de que gran cantidad de las miradas masculinas estaban posadas en ella.  
  
-¡Draco ! - le grito Pansy recibiendo finalmente la atención del chico - pregunto que cuando me vas a pedir para salir.  
  
- Mmmm... déjame pensar - dijo Draco levantándose y echando a andar hacía la puerta -¡Nunca !  
  
-¿Qué vas a cumplir el castigo de Snape ? - preguntó la chica ignorando la respuesta.  
  
- Pansy... - dijo Draco - ¡déjame en paz !.  
  
La chica miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados mientas este se iba.  
  
[Menuda pesada...] pensaba Draco [Ya le dije más de mil veces que lo nuestro solo era sexo casual y ahora ya ni eso]  
  
Draco anduvo hasta las mazmorras, cuando llegó a la clase de pociones, vio que Hermione estaba sola.  
  
-¿Y Snape ?- preguntó el rubio al entrar.  
  
- Tiene que resolver un asunto importante fuera de Hogwarts - dijo Hermione - pero llegará mañana a primera hora y quiere ver esto limpio y reluciente. Y si intentas hacer magia para limpiar no funcionará, es más lo que encantes más que limpiar ensuciará mas.  
  
- Venga... - dijo Draco - tú empiezas limpiando por la derecha, yo por la izquierda y nos encontramos en el centro.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron a limpiar, llevaban diez minutos limpiando cuando Hermione dijo :  
  
- Malfoy... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es el segundo castigo que cumplimos juntos ?  
  
- Es cierto... - dijo Draco - el primero fue en nuestro primer año, y este en el último.  
  
Sí... - dijo Hermione - ¿Quién me mandaría a mí coger pociones ?  
  
- Snape no es tan malo - dijo Draco.  
  
- Contigo... - dijo Hermione - porque conmigo...  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros y los dos siguieron concentrados e su trabajo, cuando llegaron a la estantería central, el brazo de Hermione chocó con el de Draco.  
  
- Lo siento... - dijo Hermione.  
  
- No es nada... - dijo Draco.  
  
[Creo que es la primera vez que me piden perdón francamente] pensaba el rubio.  
  
Hermione sin querer golpeó un libro el cual cayó al suelo.  
  
- Ya lo cojo yo - dijeron los dos agachándose a la vez.  
  
Cogieron el libro a la vez y sus manos de rozaron, Hermione lo soltó y se levantó rápidamente, Draco puso el libro en su sitio, la miró y no obtuvo respuesta. En ese momento sintió una especie de descarga y se abalanzó sobre Hermione besándola, en un primer momento, Hermione intentó separar a Malfoy, pero poco a poco, fue cayendo presa del beso que le otorgaba el rubio. Draco se aventuró abriendo su boca y explorando la de Hermione, ella se dejó llevar por la pasión y levantó la pierna a la altura de la cintura de Draco, el cual deslizó su mano por la pierna de Hermione, pasando por el muslo y acariciando el tanga, Hermione suspiró de placer por ese roce, y él agarrándola por los gluteos, la levantó, a lo que ella respondió enredando sus piernas en su cintura, pudiendo sentir de ese modo, el bulto que se notaba en los pantalones de él. Draco la apoyó contra la estantería, la cual por el empujón se balanceo haciendo que un tarro de cristal cayera, haciéndose añicos con gran estrépito. En el momento que el tarro tocó el suelo, Hermione pareció despertar de un estado alterado.  
  
-¡Oh, no ! - dijo soltándose de Draco - ¿Qué estoy haciendo ?  
  
Hermione salió corriendo por la puerta, Draco se agachó y recogió el bote que había roto, tras lo cual se levantó y miró a la puerta.  
  
- Eres buena Granger... - dijo Draco - eres ¡muy ! buena.  
  
Después de dos horas, Hermione seguía en su habitación, él único lugar en el que nadie la molestaría, puesto que todavía seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de suceder, no era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, ya que había tenido una relación anterior con Harry Potter, la cual dejaron porque a pesar de que se querían, descubrieron que como pareja no hacían más que discutir y pelearse y aquello no funcionaba, y había que añadirle el factor "Ginny" por el cual nunca podían expresar sus sentimientos en público, pero aún así, no habían abandonado algunos encuentros nocturnos en los que intercambiaban palabras, abrazos y besos. Aparte de él, otros chicos habían probado los labios de Hermione Granger, pero ninguno fue nada serio, pero nos estamos descentrando del tema, la cuestión es que Hermione estaba impresionada porque era la primera vez que perdía así el control. Sino llega a ser porque el tarro rompió, Hermione hubiese podido llegar a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba ella. Estaba repasando de nuevo lo ocurrido cuando una lechuza totalmente desconocida para ella toco con el pico su ventana. Hermione dejó pasar a la lechuza, cogió la carta que llevaba y después de acariciarla, permitió que emprendiese el vuelo de nuevo a la lechucería, la carta, estaba escrita con una caligrafía perfecta.  
  
Granger :  
  
No puedo apartar de mi mente nuestro encuentro de esta noche, y supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo. Te espero en los jardines junto al lago a la 1 de la mañana.  
  
Por favor no me falles  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Cuando leyó la carta, Hermione casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.  
  
[No creo que deba ir] pensaba Hermione [Aunque estaría muy mal que me esperase y yo no le avisara, y como la lechuza ya se ha ido, será mejor que vaya a explicarle que lo ocurrido fue un incidente aislado y que no se va a volver a repetir]  
  
- Hermione... ¡relájate !, le decía Harry a las 00 :30 en la sala común de Gryffindor - no sé porque estás tan nerviosa, pero me estás poniendo nervioso a mí...  
  
- Bueno... - dijo Hermione - es que me da la impresión de que me he olvidado algo que hacer para mañana y no sé que es.  
  
[Por favor, iros ya, por favor] pensaba la chica.  
  
- Bueno - dijo Harry para contento de Hermione - me voy a la cama. Por cierto... Hermione tienes tú mi capa de invisibilidad ¿Verdad ?  
  
- Sí - dijo Hermione empujando la capa un poco más a dentro del sofá con el pie - pero no me digas que la quieres ahora, es que la tengo arriba.  
  
- No, no - dijo Harry - era solo por curiosidad, es que no recordaba si me la habías devuelto la última vez que fuimos... ¡fuiste ! a dar una vuelta de noche.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry con vista acusadora y le dijo :  
  
- Buenas noches Harry.  
  
Harry subió a su habitación completamente rojo, consciente de que casi había metido la pata.  
  
- Buenas noches Hermione - dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo como que no se enteraba de aquello que le rompía el corazón - que duermas bien...  
  
Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras decía :  
  
- Igualmente Ginny, igualmente...  
  
En cuanto la pelirroja se hubo perdido de vista, Hermione con los nervios a flor de piel intentaba entretenerse hasta que llegasen las 00 :45, pero un segundo parecía una hora. Finalmente cuanto el tiempo llegó a su ansiada hora, Hermione salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda bajo la capa invisible, sintiendo como si se hubiese tragado un yunque. Cuando finalmente llegó a los jardines, con la puntualidad perfecta que la caracterizaba, vio que no había nadie, y una sensación de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
[¿Y si no viene ?] pensaba [Pero... ¿Qué me pasa ? Si no viene pues mejor para mí]  
  
Justo en ese momento, una cabellera rubia salió de la nada, Draco Malfoy se deshacía de la capucha de su capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-¡Vaya ! - decía Draco mirando su reloj - Debí de haber sabido que no vendría, pero... ¡seguiré insistiendo ! insistiré hasta que yo...  
  
- Hasta que TÚ, QUE, Malfoy - pregunto Hermione quitándose su capucha a su vez.  
  
- Hasta que te haga mía Granger... - dijo Draco acercándose y besándola.  
  
Hermione hubiera querido gritarle que parase, que se estuviese quieto, que la repugnaba, pero el cuerpo y la mente son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Además, nadie hubiese podido resistirse a esos besos, Draco Malfoy la estaba seduciendo, poco a poco fue cayendo presa de él, cada vez con más intensidad, pero cuando Draco fue a meterle la mano por debajo de la falda, ella lo detuvo.  
  
- ¡No ! - dijo Hermione claramente.  
  
-¿No ! - preguntó Draco extrañado.  
  
- Aquí no - dijo Hermione - quiero intimidad.  
  
- Pues intimidad tendremos - dijo Draco cogiéndole la mano y llevándola a la orilla del lago.  
  
- Aqua dissocio - dijo el rubio apuntando al agua.  
  
Las agua del lago se movieron y dejaron ver una escalera de piedra.  
  
-¡Vamos ! - dijo Draco - Corre o nos mojaremos.  
  
Los dos cogidos de la mano, corrieron hasta las escaleras, en el momento justo que pisaron las escaleras, las aguas volvieron a su cauce.  
  
- Por los pelos... - dijo Draco sonriendo claramente.  
  
-¿Qué es esto ? - preguntó Hermione impresionada  
  
Se encontraban en una habitación muy espaciosa, en la que había, una cama, una mesa y sillas, una puerta tras la cual había un baño, sofás, estanterías donde había todo tipo de comida, pero lo que más le gustó a Hermione, fue un gran cristal tras el cual se veía el lago.  
  
- Este sitio, lo mandó construir mi padre para mí - dijo Draco - es para que pueda pensar tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Y Dumbledore lo permitió ? - preguntó Hermione tocando el cristal y mirando al lago.  
  
- Sí - dijo Draco - con la condición de que tras mi marcha y mientras no hubiese nuevas generaciones Malfoy en la escuela, pudiese ser utilizado como sala común de prefectos.  
  
-¿Es aquí donde vienes con Pansy ? - preguntó Hermione mordazmente.  
  
- Yo no voy con Pansy a ningún sitio desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo Draco - no la soporto.  
  
- Eso no es lo que dice ella - dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el cristal.  
  
- Esa si se muerde se envenena - dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione.  
  
- Yo no sé que veías en ella - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Yo tampoco - dijo Draco dándole media vuelta a Hermione y besándola.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Hola a todos.  
  
Supongo que os parecerá raro que escriba 8 páginas, eso deberías agradecérselo a mi madre, la cual me ha dejado encerrada en casa el fin de semana, pues soy víctima de un horrible castigo XDDDD.  
  
Esta historia la fui escribiendo en clase de Biología y hoy se me ocurrió empezar a pasarla al ordenador, espero que os guste, y por favor dejarme reviews y enviadme E-mails porque si no ¡no la continuo ! muchos besos de Marta Rivas López (Podéis llamarme Anchoa en Celo, mujer soltera después de mucho tiempo y con ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido)  
  
nata_montada@hotmail.com 


	2. ¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?

.DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO  
  
Capítulo II : ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar ?  
  
((  
  
-¿Es aquí donde vienes con Pansy ? - preguntó Hermione mordazmente.  
  
- Yo no voy con Pansy a ningún sitio desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo Draco - no la soporto.  
  
- Eso no es lo que dice ella - dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el cristal.  
  
- Esa si se muerde se envenena - dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione.  
  
- Yo no sé que veías en ella - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Yo tampoco - dijo Draco dándole media vuelta a Hermione y besándola.  
  
((  
  
Ella estaba apoyada contra el cristal que mostraba la vida nocturna del lago, siempre pensó que Draco sería un ser frío como el hielo, pero sus manos eran grandes y protectoras, sentía su lengua caliente y húmeda jugar con la suya. La chica simplemente se dejaba llevar, era ella misma, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si otra persona estuviese en su interior, rompiendo con la responsabilidad que la caracterizaba y dejándose envolver por la pasión, por el cuerpo de Draco. Parece una especie de paradoja el hecho de que la persona que más odio le había proferido hasta el momento fuese la que la estaba llevando al paraíso en ese preciso momento. La Gryffindor empujó a Draco que cayo en el sofá, ella se sentó encima suyo y con las piernas abiertas hacía él. El Slytherin pareció sorprenderse, pero rápidamente ella lo besó haciendo que no pudiese concentrarse en otra cosa. Se quitaron la corbata el uno al otro y la lanzaron lejos, el resto de la ropa también desapareció poco a poco, hasta quedar los dos en el suelo y en ropa interior. Tras hacer un hechizo de protección, Draco cogió a Hermione y la llevo a la cama, allí siguieron los ininterrumpidos besos y se quitaron la ropa que les quedaba. Las manos de Draco fueron bajando lentamente desde el rostro de Hermione y cuanto más bajaban más subía la respiración de Hermione, ya no solo por la excitación, sino también por el nerviosismo. Los dedos de Draco se introdujeron en su sexo, haciendo que gimiera y echara la cabeza hacía atrás mostrándole a Draco un cuello muy apetitoso el cual no dudo en besar, lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a sus perfectos pechos. Ella lo abrazó y él con su permiso y abriéndose paso entre sus piernas se introdujo en Hermione. Ella congestionó el rostro en una mueca de dolor y un quejido escapó de sus labios.  
  
[Es virgen...] pensaba Draco [Tal y como se ha comportado era lo último que yo esperaba]  
  
Draco continuó con cuidado observando como la cara de Hermione se relajaba poco a poco, al rato con cada entrada de Draco, Hermione seguía gimiendo, pero ya no de dolor, sino de placer. Los dos gemían, cada vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior, hasta que sintieron una descarga que nació en su entrepierna y recorrió como un rayo sus cuerpos. Él cayo rendido sobre el pecho de Hermione, giraron y quedaron abrazados de lado en la cama. No dijeron nada, solo se miraron y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.  
  
(((((  
  
Eran las 2 :00 de la mañana cuando Draco se despertó por una pesadilla, cuando vio a Hermione, hizo ademán de levantarse e irse, pero finalmente no pudo, se quedo mirando la cara de Hermione que lo tenía como hipnotizado.  
  
[Es preciosa...] pensaba Draco [Y muy diferente a como creía, no es una sabelotodo insufrible, simplemente es... Hermione...]  
  
Tras unos minutos se quedó dormido  
  
(((((  
  
Rozaban las 4 :30 de la mañana cuando Hermione se despertó acostada sobre el pecho de Draco Malfoy.  
  
[Esto ha sido una mala idea...] pensaba mientras se levantaba con sigilo [esto ha sido una MUY mala idea]  
  
Una vez estuvo vestida subió las escaleras, al llegas a la zona con agua apunto con su varita y dijo :  
  
-Aqua disoccio - y mientras echaba a correr añadió en voz baja pero sin mirar atrás - Lo siento Malfoy.  
  
Llegó a la torre sin ningún problema, la Dama Gorda estaba dormida y al decir la contraseña le abrió sin más. La chica subió a su habitación y sin desvestirse ni nada, cerró el dorsel y se acostó en su cama.  
  
[Te has entregado al diablo Hermione] pensaba mientras se quedaba dormida [Te has entregado al diablo]  
  
(((((  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy despertó de un profundo sueño.  
  
[Es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien y que no me voy en mitad de la noche] pensaba Draco.  
  
-Hermione... - dijo Draco creyendo que la chica seguiría allí y dudando si llamarla por su nombre - esto lo volveremos a repetir ¿verdad ?  
  
[¿Yo pidiendo para repetirlo ? ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación] pensaba él.  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, se dió media vuelta para despertar a Hermione, y al ver que se había marchado sintió un vacío en el estómago.  
  
-Se ha ido... - dijo Draco más para sí que otra cosa.  
  
Le habían pagado con su misma moneda, ahora sabía como se habían sentido las chicos que se habían despertado solas después de pasar la noche con él y no le gustaba nada.  
  
-Esto no acabará aquí Hermione... - decía Draco mientras se vestía- has conseguido fascinarme.  
  
(((((  
  
-¡Hermione !Llevas por lo menos una hora ahí metida - decía Parvaty mientras aporreaba la puerta - ¿Quieres salir ya ?  
  
-¡Ya voy ! - dijo Hermione cerrando el grifo.  
  
Se puso la túnica y la corbata del día anterior, el resto lo cogió limpio, tomó aire y salió del baño.  
  
Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se obligó a si misma a no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde Draco Malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
  
-¡Hermione ! siéntate aquí - decía Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-Buenos días - dijo Hermione aceptando la invitación.  
  
-Pffff... Hermione... - dijo Ginny - por el castillo hace un poco de frío, pero aquí hay chimeneas ¿no te mueres de calor con la bufanda ?  
  
Hermione sonrió y tras asentir se la quitó.  
  
-Mmmmm... Hermione... ¿Porqué llevas una bufanda de Slytherin ? - preguntó Ginny extrañada y mirando al cuello de su amiga.  
  
Hermione se iba poniendo colorada por momentos recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
  
-Los elfos domésticos debieron de equivocarse - respondió la aludida - será mejor que vaya a cambiármela y a dejar esta en la lavandería.  
  
Le hizo un gesto significativo a Draco (el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima) con la cabeza y tras despedirse de Ginny salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
El rubio esperó unos momentos para disimular, pero pronto salió corriendo tras Hermione y pudo observar como esta se metía en una clase. Cuando entró, la vio sentada en una mesa con las piernas cruzadas, el brazo en posición de tender algo y una corbata de Slytherin en la mano.  
  
-Tienes mi corbata - le dijo a Draco - ¿Me la devuelves ?  
  
-¡Vaya ! Eso no es lo que esperaba oír - dijo Draco quitándose la bufanda - Lo siento, como solo había una corbata pensé que era la mía.  
  
Se intercambiaron las corbatas, y Hermione eludió la mirada de Draco mientras se las ponían.  
  
-Buenos adiós - dijo Hermione cuando se hubo puesto la corbata dando media vuelta.  
  
-Gran... ¡Hermione espera ! - dijo Draco.  
  
[¿Me acaba de llamar Hermione ?] pensó la chica deteniéndose de la impresión.  
  
-¿Por qué te fuiste anoche ? - preguntó Draco.  
  
-Pues para evitar despertarme sola por la mañana - respondió Hermione sin mirarlo - además, para mí como si no hubiera pasado, es más olvida que alguna vez me has tocado, solo fue cosa de una noche. Soy una sangre sucia ¿recuerdas ?  
  
No sabía la razón, pero a Draco el hecho de que Hermione se llamase a si misma sangre sucia no le sentó bien, a pesar de las múltiples veces que se lo había llamado él. El chico tomó aire y continuó hablando con ella.  
  
-Pero por primera vez... yo me quedé toda la noche, no sé porque pero quería despertarme a tu lado... A mi me gustó, Hermione...  
  
-¡Pues a mí no ! - lo interrumpió ella - Y llámame Granger, el llamarme Hermione denota una confianza que tú y yo no tenemos.  
  
-Sé que te gusto, y tú también lo sabes, que no quieras aceptarlo es una cosa muy diferente - dijo Draco - ¡Mierda, Granger ! Puede que ahora no, pero algún día volverás a ser mía, y esta vez será para siempre.  
  
Draco salió de la clase hecho una furia mientras Hermione miraba al vacío con aspecto distraído.  
  
[¿Que demonios acaba de suceder ?] se preguntaba la Gryffindor.  
  
Cuando volvió al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se levantó para dar un anuncio.  
  
-Alumnos, alumnas, he de comunicaros que debido al gran tiempo que pasáis lejos de vuestros hogares - Dumbledore tomó aire y siguió hablando - hemos decidido que una vez cada tres meses, vuestras familias vendrán a Hogwarts para que así podáis verlos. Así que aquellas familias que no quieren no tienes porque venir.  
  
[Menos mal...] pensó Draco aliviado [Ya pensé que tendría que aguantarlo también aquí]  
  
Hermione la cual se había puesto más blanca que la cera levantó su mano tímidamente.  
  
-¿Sí, señorita Granger ? - preguntó Dumbledore-  
  
-¿Cuando llegaran ?  
  
-Pues les aconsejo que vayan saliendo a fuera - le dijo el director - las barcas estarán llegando en este preciso momento.  
  
Casi todos los alumnos se dirigieron al exterior del castillo, todos excepto toda la mesa de Slytherin, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Nuestros padres no van a venir - dijo Ginny - están en Rumania.  
  
-De mis tíos mejor no hablamos... - dijo Harry - ¿Y tú Hermione ?¿No quieres ver a tus padres ?  
  
-A mis padres si que lo quiero ver - dijo Hermione levantándose - pero no a la persona que los acompaña. Pero creo que no me queda otro remedia. Será mejor que también vengáis, hay alguien a quien debéis conocer.  
  
Todos salieron del Gran Comedor, y Draco argumentando que se iba a su cuarto los siguió, cuando llegaron afuera, Hermione vio a sus padres y les dio un gran abrazo.  
  
-Mamá, papá, cuanto me alegro de veros. ¿No ha venido Josh ?  
  
-Claro que he venido a verte hermanita - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¿O que te pensabas ?  
  
En cuanto esas palabras cruzaron su mente, Hermione sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Her... hermanita ? - preguntó Ginny - Hermione ¿Cómo es que nunca nos dijis que tenias un hermano ?  
  
-Hermanastro... - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Cariño... - dijo el señor Granger - ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Josh el colegio ? nosotros tenemos que tratar un asunto con el director.  
  
-Claro papá... - fue la respuesta apenas audible de Hermione.  
  
La cara de Hermione reflejaba que hubiese preferido sacar un cero en cualquier asignatura antes que hacer lo que su padre le había propuesto, pero aún así no protestó.  
  
Josh era un chico alto, fuerte y moreno, cuya cara denotaba ciertos rasgos parecidos a los de Hermione, y sus ojos, a pesar de tener el mismo color que los de Hermione, eran muy diferentes, tenían un brillo que denotaba frialdad, mientras que los de Hermione en ese momento reflejaban... ¿miedo ?  
  
-Hermione... creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando pregunto... ¿Nos lo vas a explicar ? - dijo Harry.  
  
Todos sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza dándole aprobación a lo que Harry acababa de decir.  
  
-Este es mi hermanastro Josh - dijo Hermione señalando al chico - bueno... a ver... mi padre, antes de estar casado con mi madre, se casó con una chica, la cual era bruja, algo que mi padre desconocía. Fruto de esa relación nació Josh. - Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente recordando lo sucedido hacía 2 días entre ella y Draco pero siguió hablando - Pero cuando él tenía un año, mis padre y su mujer se divorciaron. Ella se fue a vivir lejos llevándose a Josh con ella y alejándolo de mi padre, siempre le dijo que padre había muerto en un accidente años atrás, pero cuando ella murió, Josh descubrió unos papeles en los cuales hablaba de mi padre, y como no le quedaba más familia, vino a vivir con nosotros a principios de este verano. Él es mago, estudió en Dumstrang.  
  
-Hola - dijo él con un tono de pasotismo y superioridad.  
  
-Gilipollas... - murmuró Draco desde su escondite tras un árbol.  
  
-Bueno Josh - dijo Hermione - estos son Harry, Ginny y Ron.  
  
-Sí, sí... - dijo él agarrándola de la muñeca y comenzando a andar - Chicos... me la llevo.  
  
Y sin mediar más palabra, prácticamente arrastró a Hermione lejos de allí.  
  
-Menudo gilipollas - dijo Harry cuando se hubieron ido - no se parece en nada a la hermana...  
  
[Vaya Potter] pensaba Draco mientras se disponía a seguir a Hermione y a Josh [Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo]  
  
Cuando encontró a los dos hermano, no se podía creer que lo que veía, y a pesar de que le dolía lo que veía por alguna razón se quedó paralizado sin poder hacer nada.  
  
-No, no, no... - se lamentaba Hermione de rodillas en el suelo y llorando a lágrima viva - tú no, cualquiera menos tú.  
  
-Sí hermanita - dijo Josh levantándola del suelo muy violentamente - seré el nuevo profesor de estudios muggles ¿Y sabes que ? Nos veremos muy a menudo.  
  
Tras esto, estampó un beso en los labios de su hermanastra y se fue de allí dejando a Hermione llorando amargamente.  
  
-Lo he visto todo - dijo Draco saliendo de su escondite - ¿Por qué no se lo has contado nunca a nadie ?  
  
-¿A quien le importa ? - preguntó Hermione  
  
-A mí me importa... - dijo Draco.  
  
-Malfoy déjame tranquila - dijo Hermione echando a correr.  
  
Pero él no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar así como así, corrió hacia ella la agarró de un brazo y se metió con ella entre los matorrales.  
  
-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ? - preguntó Hermione - ¿Acaso eres tonto ?  
  
-¡Sí ! puede que lo sea - dijo Draco sacando un sobre del bolsillo - toma esto, ábrelo cuando ya no se me vea.  
  
Y tras esto, salió de los matorrales.  
  
Hermione miró el sobre y finalmente vencida por la curiosidad lo abrió, del interior del sobre salía una canción que decía :  
  
quien te corto las alas mi ángel  
  
quien te arranco los sueños hoy  
  
quien te arrodillo para humillarte  
  
y quien enjaulo tu alma amor  
  
déjame curarte vida  
  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
  
ángel...ángel ángel de amor  
  
no te abandones , no te derrumbes amor  
  
quien ato tus manos ato el deseo  
  
quien mato tu risa mato tu dios  
  
quien sangro tus labios y tu credo  
  
porque lo permitiste ángel de amor  
  
déjame curarte vida  
  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
  
ángel....ángel ángel de amor  
  
no te abandones , no te derrumbes amor  
  
ángel, ángel ángel te doy mi amor  
  
abre tus alas, deja tu sueños volar.  
  
ángel....  
  
somos arena y mar  
  
no te abandones , no te derrumbes amor  
  
ángel....ángel ángel  
  
te doy mi amor  
  
abre tus alas, deja tu sueños volar  
  
ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
  
[ Me está engañando] pensaba Hermione [Solo quiere volver a acostarse conmigo. O ¿quizás no ? A lo mejor por primera vez en su vida es sincero]  
  
Hermione salió de los matorrales con el sobre fuertemente agarrado, tenía que responderle, pero necesitaba por lo menos un día más de tiempo y ya sabía como pedírselo.  
  
Durante todo el día, estuvo enseñándole a su familia Hogwarts con ayuda de sus amigos, Draco los seguía con su capa de invisibilidad y se tenía que aguantar las ganas de partirle la cara a Josh, pues no le gustaba nada la forma que tenía de mirar a Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, el Slytherin seguía observando todo desde su mesa, y pudo observar con sorpresa como Hermione se levantaba e iba a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
[Vaya hermanita... así que te llevas bien con tu director ¿Eh ?] pensaba Josh [bueno, eso no impedirá que nos sigamos llevando bien]  
  
Nadie escuchó lo que le dijo al director, pero segundos después, con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore instalaba un escenario en el Gran Comedor, al cual, para sorpresa de todos se subió Hermione, y tras coger el micrófono dijo :  
  
-Quería dedicarle una canción a alguien, tú ya sabes quien eres...  
  
Tras esto, hizo un movimiento con la varita y comenzó a sonar una melodía a la cual ella le puso letra con una voz armoniosa :  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it will be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
It's always been up to you,  
  
It's turning around, It's up to me,  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
  
just don't  
  
Give a little time,  
  
Leave me alone a little while,  
  
Maybe it's not to late,  
  
not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
Hey yeah yeah,  
hey yeah yeah,  
and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah,  
hey yeah yeah,  
maybe tomorrow  
  
Hey yeah yeah,  
hey yeah yeah,  
and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah,  
hey yeah yeah,  
maybe tomorrow  
  
And I want to believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it will be ok,  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
Cuando Hermione terminó de cantar, todo el colegio estaba con la boca abierta, Draco entre ellos. Cuando el colegio salió de su estupor, estallaron en vítores para ella, esta sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento.  
  
-Hermione... ¿Para quien era la canción ? - preguntó Ron esperanzado  
  
-Para un amigo... - dijo ella - para un gran amigo...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Hola a todos¡¡ ! ! !  
  
Vale sí, lo reconozco, tardé mucho, pero es que estuve enormemente liada, no os lo podéis imaginar, eso sin contar algunos problemas personales que tuve, bueno eso, que os quiero mucho y enviadme REVIEWS, prometo escribir más rápido PALABRA besos Martita Dinamita Amidala  
  
"Que soy guapa ya lo sé, que soy fea lo disimulo, pero a un chulo como tú, lo mando a tomar por culo"  
  
Mi nick del Messenguer xDDDDDD  
  
natamontada(hotmail.com 


	3. Un gran poder reside en su interior

**DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

**Capítulo III : Un gran poder reside en su interior...**

-Mamá, papá, ¿os ha gustado? – preguntó Hermione sonriéndoles a sus padres.

-Claro cariño – respondió la señora Granger – ha sido fabuloso, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te oíamos cantar.

-El trimestre que viene tienes que repetirlo- dijo el señor Granger- no nos vayas a fallar.

Disfrutaron de la cena hasta que hubo sido la hora de irse, cuando los señores Granger se fueron, todos los acompañaron hasta los carruajes.

-¡Cuida bien de Hermione Josh!-dijo la señora Granger sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla cuando el carruaje comenzó a andar.

-¡Descuida!- dijo Josh pasándole un brazo por el hombro a la aludida- Nos lo pasaremos bien...

Josh pudo apreciar complacido que Hermione se ponía a temblar.

-Se enterará alguien – dijo Hermione con asco en voz baja- pasarás en Azkaban lo que te reste de vida.

-Ya sabes lo que les pasará a tus padres si se entera alguien cariño- dijo Josh pasándose el dedo por el cuello a modo de amenaza- Y tu no quieres que les pase nada ¿verdad preciosa?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Hermione haciendo que se estremeciera provocando aún más a su "querido" hermanastro.

-Será mejor que vaya a la sala común-dijo Hermione para alejarse de aquel ser repugnante-he de hablar con el otro prefecto de Gryffindor de algunas obligaciones que tenemos...

-Mmmmmm... ese tal Ron... –dijo Josh de pronto-no quiero que se te acerque demasiado...

-Pero si siempre estamos juntos... –dijo Hermione- es el otro prefecto... y además de eso es uno de mis mejores amigos...

-Podéis ser amigos... –dijo Josh apretándole el hombro hasta hacerle daño- eso no me molesta...pero nada más... Hermione desde que has sufrido este cambio me obsesionas y quiero que seas mía, te guste o no...

Hermione no hizo nada a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-Y por favor... –dijo Josh- deja el orgullo a un lado... me gustabas más cuando eras sincera y franca...

Josh aflojó la presión y se dirigió al castillo.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación en donde se acostó en la cama e hiciese lo que hiciese, era incapaz de quitar a Draco se su cabeza...

[Malfoy tú...] pensaba mientras se quedaba dormida [me gustas...]

Draco mientras tanto cantaba distraídamente la canción que Hermione le había dedicado durante la cena.

-And I wanna beliable you...

-Draquito... - le dijo Pansy- ¿Porqué cantas la canción de la sangre sucia?

-Porque me gusta...-respondio Draco refiriendose a Hermione

-Sí... –le dio la razón Pansy pensando que se refería a la canción – no está mal.

-No sabes cuanto –dijo Draco- no sabes cuanto... bueno... será mejor que me vaya a la cama, nos espera un largo día.

-Buenas noches Draco... –se despidió Pansy mirándolo con ojos tristes.

Draco subió a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y se metió en la cama en donde al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido con la voz de Hermione rondándole en la cabeza.

[Tomorrow, tomorrow... it's a different day]

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que se le caía todo de las manos y era incapaz de recordar nada que estuviese relacionado con los estudios. Tras media hora de estar encerrada en el baño, Parvaty le gritó:

-¡Hermione!¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Primero no te acuerdas de que entró en el examen pasado de transformaciones luego con tanto paseo me ponías nerviosa hasta a mí y ahora te encierras en el baño y no sales.

-No me pasa nada-dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del baño con la sonrisa más falsa que se ha visto en el mundo – mejor me voy a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre.

En realidad Hermione sentía que si comía algo, no sería capaz de retenerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero aún así decidió que iría al Gran Comedor porque un café nunca viene mal. Bajaba de la torre silbando la canción que le enviara Draco y tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no vio que un chico que iba leyendo doblaba la esquina y se la dio de bruces con él cayendo los dos al suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No me di cuen... –Hermione enmudeció de repente cuando vio los ojos grises que tenía delante pertenecientes al chico con el que había chocado.

-La culpa es mía – dijo Draco levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Hermione- es que iba leyendo, y cuando leo no fijo en lo que hago.

Hermione agarró la mano de Draco y se levantó, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises, Draco acercó su rostro al de Hermione, y ella confusa pero deseosa de recibir ese beso cerró los ojos. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando oyeron la voz de Josh y Dumbledore, con lo que Hermione se soltó de Draco, y pasó fugazmente por su lado y se fue.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore, buenos días profesor Granger... – dijo Hermione al cruzarse con ellos.

-¡GRANGER! ¡Espera! –dijo Draco sin mirar a los profesores –tenemos que hablar.

-Ahí van nuestros dos mejores alumnos-dijo Dumbledore-aunque por ser de casas diferentes, son incapaces de hablar acerca de sus deberes como prefectos sin que suceda lo que acaba de ver.

-Hermione... perdón... ¿La señorita Granger es la mejor estudiante de hogwarts? –dijo Josh

-Sí-dijo Dumbledore- además de tener una inteligencia extraordinaria, tiene tanto poder mágico que siquiera yo sería rival para ella, podría echar abajo todo este castillo con sus ocupantes solamente con un chasquido de dedos.

-Me toma el pelo ¿no? –dijo Josh asustado.

-De ninguna manera, la señorita Granger tiene en la mano derecha una cicatriz muy similar a la del Señor Potter –dijo Dumbledore-¿no se ha dado cuenta?

-Sí, pero a mi me dijo que se la había hecho cortándose con una roca –dijo Josh.

-Pues no le dijo la verdad... –dijo Dumbledore –esa cicatriz es resultado de que la señorita Granger solamente con su mano consiguió desviar un Avada Kedavra que iba dirigido al señor Malfoy, el hechizo impactó en Voldemort y consiguió que el señor Potter lo derrotara, de echo ahora mismo la señorita Granger es tan famosa como el señor Potter en el mundo mágico.

-Pues no lo sabía –dijo Josh- aunque también he de reconocer que la señorita Granger es una muchacha muy reservada y en casa jamás cuenta nada de lo que siente, se encierra muchísimo en sí misma y desde que fue el ataque del señor oscuro, no ha vuelto a recibir ningún ejemplar del profeta y para ser sinceros yo llevaba demasiado tiempo apartado del mundo mágico, desde que deje Dumstrang exactamente...

-Me alegro de que vuelva a ponerse en contacto con el mundo mágico –dijo el viejo director- aunque volviendo al tema de la señorita Granger, tengo la opinión y creo que es acertada que la señorita Granger no sabe el gran poder mágico que tiene.

-Una pregunta profesor Dumbledore –dijo Josh- yo creía que la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy se llevaban fatal, tal y como acaban de pasar por nuestro lado.

-Y así es-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-no se pueden ver delante.

-Y entonces... ¿Por qué la señorita protegió al señor Malfoy del Avada Kedavra exponiéndose a morir? –preguntó Josh interesado.

-El señor Malfoy proviene de una familia de mortífagos-dijo Dumbledore-y decidió traicionar a su familia y amigos para luchar contra Voldemort. Ese gesto fue muy admirado por la señorita Granger y además ya sabe que la valentía es un rasgo característico de los pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor.

-Sí... –dijo Josh distraido- sí...

-¡Granger!¡Granger!-le gritaba Draco a Hermione para que se detuviera.

A pesar de que no había nadie en el pasillo, había algo que impedía a Hermione detenerse y era que en el fondo sabía que Draco no la quería, porque jamás se lo había dicho, y Hermione lo último que quería era sufrir más.

-HERMIONE, ¡maldita sea!, ¡Hermione! TE QUIERO-dijo finalmente Draco.

Cuando oyó las dos últimas palabras, Hermione se paró en seco perdiendo todo de vista.

[¿Qué acaba de decir?]se preguntaba a si misma la chica.

Draco la alcanzó y se quedó detrás de ella sin decir nada, muy nervioso por la reacción que tendría Hermione, ¿Y si ella no lo quería?

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Hermione sin darse la vuelta y sin llegar a creérselo.

-He dicho... –dijo Draco abrazándola por detrás y acercando sus labios al oído de la chica-Hermione, te quiero.

Hermione no reaccionó se quedó parada, cualquiera diría que era una estatua de cera.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Draco girándola y poniéndola frente a él- ¿Es que tú no me quieres a mí?

-¡Sí! –dijo Hermione abrazándolo – Sí que te quiero, es por eso que me parece increíble que tú también me quieras a mí. Soy una sangre sucía.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más –dijo Draco-nadie se merece ser llamado eso, el enamorarme de ti me ha hecho cambiar muchas cosas y darme cuenta de que no por la sangre se es mejor con otro. Además... muchas chicas se han entregado a mí en cuerpo.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Hermione separándose molesta – pues...

-Pero solo tú en corazón y alma –dijo Draco- y eso es lo que más me importa, además... tú me salvaste la vida.

Hermione volvió a abrazarlo y Draco le dio un beso en el pelo aspirando el aroma de este.

-Huele a miel –dijo Draco- igual que saben tus labios y tu piel.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso corto pero que decía todo.

-Ahora será mejor que vayamos a desayunar... –dijo Hermione.

-¡Si! Tienes razón-dijo Draco pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

-...cada uno por un camino diferente... –terminó Hermione.

-Tienes razón... –dijo Draco con fastidio- ¿Es que tú no te equivocas nunca?

-A veces... –dijo Hermione –como cuando te juzgué...

Dicho esto Hermione se dio media vuelta y ondeando su melena empezó a andar hacía el Gran Comedor. Pero en un momento dado se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Draco guiñándole un ojo:

-Nos vemos por la tarde... hoy es Domingo ¿recuerdas?

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando para la chica mientras que esta se alejaba.

[Si no lo veo, no lo creo] dijo mirando para la chica [yo y Hermione Granger]

Unos pensamientos parecidos rondaban por la cabeza de Hermione mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor sacudiendo la melena y con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, y para no variar, muchos de los presentes, siguieron sus pasos hasta su mesa.

-Vaya Hermione-dijo Luna Lovegood apareciendo por detrás de ella- tienes muchísimos admiradores en mi casa, incluso aquellos que tienen novia me piden por favor que te presente. ¡Es una pasada!

-Este año te has vuelto muy popular –dijo Ginny la cual estaba sentada a su lado-medio colegio suspira por ti.

-Virginia, calla porque tú también tienes tantos admiradores como ella en el colegio–dijo Luna.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Ginny-¡que bien!

-A mi no me hace mucha ilusión-dijo Hermione jugando con su desayuno.

-¿Eres marciana o que?-preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.

-No es eso, es que ninguno me llama la atención-dijo Hermione.

-¿Ni siquiera ese? –dijo Luna señalando a la puerta.

Un chico rubio y de ojos grises entraba en ese momento en el comedor.

-Luna... –dijo Hermione haciéndose la escandalizada-¡Es Malfoy!

-¡Ya sé que es Malfoy!-dijo Luna-pero sea como sea no me puedes negar que es guapo.

-Muy guapo, he de decir-dijo Ginny.

-Sí, es guapo-dijo Hermione jugando distraídamente con su desayuno-pero el físico no lo es todo.

-Se acerca hacía aquí... mejor yo me voy –dijo Luna en voz baja –y con una sonrisa burlona añadió-¿Queréis un cubo? Lo digo porque se os está cayendo la baba de forma exagerada...

-¡Granger!-dijo Draco de forma autoritaria.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto Malfoy?-preguntó esta sin poder disimular una sonrisita en la comisura de los labios.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos llama a su despacho- respondió el chico de ojos grises-ni preguntes para que, porque yo tengo la misma idea de lo que puede querer de nosotros que tú.

Hermione puso una cara que venía a significar "Yo no he sido, nadie me ha visto, no tienen pruebas" y siguió a Draco al despacho.

Cuando llegaron, Dumbledore los hizo pasar.

-¿Quería algo profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione con cierto temor en la voz.

-Nada malo señorita Granger, relaje esa cara –dijo el anciano y amable director- tengo que pedirles un favor.

-¿Qué favor?-preguntó Draco interesado

-El próximo fin de semana va a haber un congreso de escuelas mágicas y cada escuela debe llevar a sus dos mejores alumnos –dijo Dumbledore – y a pesar de que su nivel y el de el señor Potter están totalmente igualados, decidimos que fuese usted con la señorita Granger porque creemos que posee mayor seriedad y para así favorecer la compañía entre las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué profesor nos acompañará y cuantos días serán?-preguntó Hermione.

-El congreso tendrá lugar en París –dijo Dumbledore-y puesto que nos fiamos de su buen criterio y ya son ambos mayores de edad, irán solos y con todos los gastos pagados.

-¿A París? ¿Todo un fin de semana? ¿Solos? ¿Con todos los gastos pagados?-preguntó Hermione- esto tiene que ser un sueño...

-Pues no lo es –dijo Dumbledore el cual se puso a mirar por la ventana.

-Vaya señorita Granger... –dijo Dumbledore- parece que esa idea le ha gustado mucho ¿eh?

-Sí... –dijo Hermione- me ha encantado.

-Señor... –dijo Draco- ¿requiere nuestra presencia para algo más?

-No señor Malfoy –dijo el profesor Dumbledore-ya pueden volver a sus ocupaciones.

Hermione y Draco salieron del despacho y en cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta. Hermione se lanzó al cuello de su novio y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en los labios.

-Draco todo un fin de semana en París los dos solos – dijo Hermione.

-Sí –dijo Draco igual de contento –en la ciudad del amor.

-Bueno... –dijo Hermione- será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca o van a pensar que me he muerto...

-Anda ve... –dijo Draco- antes de que te abrace y no te suelte.

Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a caminar hacía la biblioteca. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una brazo salía de una clase y la agarraba, el dueño del brazo llevó a Hermione a dentro de la clase de un tirón.

-¿Pero qué...? –preguntó Hermione, pero se quedó helada al ver a Josh.

-Hermione... –dijo Josh- el próximo fin de semana no tendremos oportunidad de estar juntos... así que deberíamos aprovechar ahora el tiempo perdido ¿No crees?

En ese momento y ante la repulsión de Hermione, Josh comenzó a besarle el cuello.

[No debo hacerlo enfadar] pensaba Hermione [ por mis padres...][... pero Draco...¡DRACO!]

Draco el cual estaba llegando al Gran Comedor, sintió como si algo lo llamara, se paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-No Josh, por favor –decía Hermione- no lo hagas.

Josh, quien había comenzado a desabrocharle la túnica a Hermione, se hacía el sordo.

-Sé buena-le decía Josh mientras le desabrochaba la camisa- la perdida de virginidad duele solo un momento, además, piensa en tus padres.

[Me vas a contar a mi que duele] pensaba Hermione.

Josh ya le había desabrochado la camisa y Hermione y esta se debatía para que no continuase, pero la fuerza de su hermanastro era demasiada...

CONTINUARA...

Hola a todooooos:

No seaís malos conmigo, tuve que estudiar muchísimo, no os lo imaginais ¡lo peor! Y no tuve tiempo a nada. Ya sabesis¡! Dejadme Reviews y esas cositas


	4. Nuevas amistades

**DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

Capítulo III : Nuevas amistades 

**P.D: En este capítulo aparecerán dos nuevos personajes Sophie Woods (basado en mi amiga Anna y Alexandra "Alex" Whitherspoon (basado en mi) las cosas que dicen y hacen las hacemos nosotras, algunas conversaciones que vais a leer son reales, así que por favor... no os asusteis.**

**NOTA: He estado enferma, me tuvieron que llevar al hospital de urgencias, así que perdonad el retraso... :p, además, suspendí dos y estoy castigada sin internet, tengo q ir a casa de una amiga y pasarle el fic de contrabando jeje**

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que unas nubes negras cubrían el colegio de Hogwarts y dejaban caer la lluvía encima de los estudiantes que gozaban del buen tiempo que había en los terrenos del castillo.

Albus... –dijo la profesora McGonagall entrando en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Lo sé... –dijo el director mirando por la ventana con cara de preocupación- hay que encontrar cuanto antes a la señorita Granger.. algo malo le sucede.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había comenzado a resistirse a Josh.

Josh, esto es violación... –decía Hermione en un desesperado intento por hacer entrar en razón al loco que la tenía contra la pared- si alguien nos ve, te van a expulsar... yo soy alumna, tú profesor ¡está prohibido!

Pero Josh no entraba en razón ni escuchaba nada.

Josh, ¡suéltame, por favor!-gritaba Hermione desesperada cuando Josh le intentaba quitar el sujetador.

Fue entonces cuando una voz fría inundó el aula:

Creo que ha dicho que la sueltes...

Hermione aprovechó el despiste de Josh para empujarlo y correr a los brazos de su novio.

¡Vaya, vaya!... –dijo Josh acercándose- así que es cierto que cuanto más reñidos mas queridos ¿no?

No te acerques más... –dijo Draco

Más la arrogancia del chico pudo más y siguió acercándose, cuando estuvo a la altura justa, Draco se soltó un momento de Hermione y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Josh calló al suelo escupiendo sangre...

En menudo lío te has metido chaval - dijo Josh levantándose- acabas de agredir a un profesor, el director de va a enterar de esto...

No si yo puedo impedirlo-dijo Hermione.

Josh miró a su hermanastra con confusión y antes de que el chico pudiese darse cuenta, la Gryffindor lo había lanzado con un Obliviate contra la pared contraria.

Vámonos... –le dijo Draco a Hermione poniéndole la túnica- antes de que despierte, o nos meteremos en un lío bastante grande.

Hermione le sonrió a Draco y junto con él salió de aquel horrible lugar. Poco a poco las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Hogwarts se despejaron, dejando lugar la brillante sol. Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore encontró a Hermione en compañía de Draco.

Señorita Granger – dijo el profesor - ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Draco se extraño mucho de que el director supiese que algo malo había sucedido, pero prefirió no preguntar o Dumbledore se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Me han dado una mala noticia... –disimulo Hermione- pero ya estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación, el señor Malfoy y yo hablábamos sobre el viaje a París.

Celebro oírlo – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – me gustaría que dejaseis el listón de Hogwarts bien alto.

Así lo haremos señor – dijo Draco – o por lo menos lo intentaremos.

Hermione y Draco tras una breve charla con el director siguieron andando, aunque más bien, Hermione andaba y Draco la seguía.

Mmmmm... Hermione... –dijo Draco-la gente va a pensar muy raro si nos ve andando juntos.

Vamos a Hogsmade –dijo la castaña de pronto.

Hermione... verás... es que aún quedan dos semanas para poder ir... –dijo Draco.

Tú ve a cambiarte... –dijo Hermione- quítate el uniforme y espérame frente al baño de prefectos.

Y sin decir nada más, la Gryffindor se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Estuvo escogiendo la ropa hasta que finalmente se decidió por una falda de vuelo rosa, unas botas de punta blancas, una camiseta de palabra de honor y por encima del ombligo también blanca y una cazadora vaquera de botones muy clarita.

Cuando salió de su habitación, tanto en la sala común como por los pasillos, los chicos la miraban admirados.

Hermione... – le dijo Ginny cuando la vio por los pasillos- ¿Adonde vas tan, tan...? ¿así?

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y ruborizarse.

Simplemente me apetecía ir muggle – le dijo Hermione cuando pasaba por su lado – ya sabes... para variar un poco la monotonía del uniforme.

Después de "Am" de Ginny que venía a significar "lo he entendido" Hermione se dirigió al baño de prefectos, en donde ya estaba Draco, con un gesto le dio a entender que la siguiera, no sin antes admirar que su querido novio estaba que quitaba el hipo: Pantalón vaquero apretado, botas de piel de dragón, jersey blanco de cremalleras negras, diversos anillos en los dedos y una chapa de plata colgando de su cuello.

Los dos fueron hasta la estatua de la bruja, Hermione abrió la joroba de la estatua tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía y entraron por esta.

Cuando el espacio se lo permitió, Hermione se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Draco:

¿Es que acaso está usted intentando seducirme señor Malfoy? Porque le advierto que necesitará mas que eso para que yo me rinda a sus encantos.

Podríamos llamarlo así señorita Granger – dijo Draco acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y besándola- aunque creo que el efecto se está invirtiendo, ahora lamento no haberla visto así antes.

Momento después siguieron andando.

¿Por qué querías que nos cambiásemos?-preguntó Draco.

Pues veras... ¡Gran observador! –dijo Hermione- por cierto, va con segundas.

Lo suponía... –dijo Draco parpadeando.

Si nos ven en Hogsmade vestidos con el uniforme, sabrán que hemos salido sin permiso –dijo Hermione- en cambio vestidos así, podemos pasar por simples turistas que están visitando el pueblo.

¡Buena idea!-dijo Draco.

Cuando llegaron al sótano de Honey Dukes, Draco estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

¿Cómo conoces esto?-le preguntó a Hermione.

Gracias a Harry... –dijo Hermione- durante el tercer curso usaba este pasadizo para poder venir al pueblo.

Sí... lo recuerdo... –dijo Draco con mala cara- me embadurnó de barro.-

No te enfades –dijo Hermione con cara de niña buena y dándole un pequeño beso- ese año estuviste tan insoportable que incluso yo te pegué.¿Lo recuerdas?

Como olvidarlo... –dijo Draco- tienes una fuerza brutal cuando te enfadas.

Anda vamos... debilucho –dijo Hermione remarcando la u.

Sin ser vistos se escabulleron de Honey Dukes, estuvieron andando largo rato separados hasta que Draco se paró.

¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

¡Que demonios!¿Quién nos va a ver?-dijo Draco pasándole el brazo por el hombro a Hermione.

Esta respondió a su vez pasándole el brazo por la cintura a él.

¡Draco! –dijo Hermione- ¿Me esperas aquí un segundo? Necesito un bote de tinta nuevo y ya que estoy aquí...

Vamos corre... –dijo Draco- te espero aquí sentado.

Hermione fue rauda y veloz y cuando volvió se encontró a Draco esperándola con una rosa.

¡Eh!-dijo Hermione-¡Darías tu vida por mí!

¿Eh?-dijo Draco sin entender nada.

Esas flores están encantadas... –dijo Hermione- si coges la azul quiere decir que solo me utilizas, la roja que me quieres, la blanca que estás confuso y la rosa que me amas hasta tal punto que darías mi vida por mí. ¡Ya verás!

Hermione fue al puesto de flores y cogió una flor azul, pero en cuanto la pagó, la flor cambió su color a rosa.

¿Ves?-dijo la chica- me parece increíble que nos pase esto...

A mí no... –dijo Draco- porque yo tengo claro que estés donde estés yo permaneceré a tu lado. Siempre estaré ahí para cogerte cuando caigas.

Hermione se abrazó a Draco y un fantástico sentimiento se apoderó de ella... como si todo brillara a su alrededor. Se sentía capaz de encontrar su lugar en el mundo sin tener que buscarlo.

Después de un rato de dar vueltas, volvieron al castillo, en donde se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, claro está: por separado.

¡Hermione!... –la llamo Ron mientras corría hacía ella-¿Dónde has estado? No te encontrábamos y nos tenías preocupados.

No pasa nada – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo- no tienes de que preocuparte, no he hecho nada fuera de lo común.

Ron, en una nube por el beso que Hermione le acababa de dar la siguió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó enfrente de ella como solía hacer de una temporada para aquí, ya que de ese modo podía observarla con más facilidad. Draco Malfoy hizo su entrada en el Gran Comedor, y al igual que había pasado con Hermione (aunque con el público masculino), varios tenedores cayeron en los platos y las personas que los dejaron caer miraban embobadas con la boca abierta. Cuando Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza apartándose el pelo de delante de los ojos, varias chicas soltaron un gritito histérico.

Menuda exageración... –dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

Las dos amigas se miraron y se echaron a reír al unísono.

Pero bueno... –dijo Ginny lejos del alcance auditivo de los chicos – hay que reconocer que es guapo, a decir verdad... ¡MUY GUAPO!

Y que besa de muerte... –dijo Hermione, más cuando se dio cuenta de su error añadió- o eso dicen...

Cuando todo el mundo hubo estado en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:

Queridos alumnos, he de comunicaros que el próximos fin de semana los alumnos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger can a ir a un congreso en París trayendo dos nuevas alumnas...

Hermione... ¿Tú sabías eso?-preguntó Harry.

Lo de las alumnas no – dijo Hermione – pero Ssssh... déjame escuchar que me quiero enterar bien.

... las alumnas-continuó Dumbledore-vienen de España y se llaman Alexandra Witherspoon y Sophie Woods, vienen aquí a terminar el 7º año. Espero que las tratéis bien y que disfrutéis de su compañía, y ahora sin nada más que decir... ¡A CENAR!

Draco y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos ¿NUEVAS ALUMNAS, él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a ella, con lo que un ligero rubor acudió a las mejillas de Hermione y una sonrisa que parecía estática apareció en su rostro.

Hermione... –dijo Ginny haciendo que esta rompiera el contacto visual con Draco-¿Me traerás algún regalo de París? Por favor, es que me encanta esa ciudad...

De acuerdo... –dijo Hermione- ya veré que te compro...

Pero algo llamó la atención de Hermione en la mesa de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini se estaba metiendo con una niña pequeña de Ravenclaw por usar gafas y ser hija de muggles con insultos como cuatro ojos o sangre sucia, pero lo que más le molestó fue que Draco reía también.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que se quedó con la boca abierta y a la que se le cayó el tenedor.

Hermione... ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ron preocupado.

Sí... –dijo Hermione furiosa- voy a la sala común, se me ha quitado el hambre y quiero descansar un poco.

Con un gesto bastante dulce para como se sentía, se levantó y echó a correr para su sala común.

Solo es un vulgar imbécil prensaba Hermione ni quiere ni se merece que le quieran

Como siempre hacía se evadió estudiando en la sala común varias horas.

¡Vaya! –dijo Ron cuando entró en la sala común- parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿eh?

Chicos ... –dijo Harry – Ginny y yo nos vamos a dormir ¿Venís?

Yo me quedo... –dijo Hermione – que no tengo sueño, si alguno quiere quedarse a hacerme compañía...

Me quedo yo –dijo Ron- yo tampoco tengo sueño.

Ojalá pudiese ir yo a París –dijo Ron-¿Sabes? Me dijo tu hermano que intentó que le dejasen ir, pero no pudo. La verdad es que hablar con él cinco minutos hizo que me diese cuenta de que es...

Un autentico gilipollas... –concluyó Hermione-al igual que Malfoy, como las chicas que vengan no seas agradables me va a dar un ataque.

Yo también lo espero... –dijo Ron-¿Te imaginas a un Malfoy versión mujer?

Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Ron... –dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema-la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y mañana hay que madrugar.

Venga... –dijo Ron un poco disgustado-vámonos a dormir.

Cuando llegaron a la separación de los cuartos, ninguno decía nada, guardaban un silencio incómodo.

Hermione... –dijo Ron de pronto-¿Te ocurre algo? Llevas una temporada, no sé... muy rara... la verdad es que nos tienes preocupados.

Fue entonces cuando toda la fortaleza de Hermione se vino abajo y se puso a llorar amargamente, Ron sin saber muy bien que hacer, la rodeó con los brazos.

Ron... –decía ella entre sollozos- no se que me está pasando, estoy perdiendo totalmente el control de mi vida y quiero recuperarlo.

Ssssh... –dijo ron acariciándole el pelo- hicieras lo que hicieras no creo que fuera tan malo.

Mis sentimientos me han traicionado... –dijo Hermione- han hecho que creyese ciertas cosas imposibles.

Todos nos equivocamos... –dijo Ron- no te preocupes Hermione.

¡NO!-dijo Hermione soltándose del abrazo de su amigo- no es que me haya equivocado...

Pues... ¿Qué es entonces?-pregunto ron un poco preocupado.

Que os traicionado, a ti, a Harry, a Ginny... –dijo Hermione - ¡A TODOS!

Hermione... –dijo Ron acogiéndole las manos entre las suyas- No eres un chica cualquiera. Estaremos a tu lado en todo momento para protegerte. Puede que seas pequeña pero eres nuestra querida Hermione... tú nos salvaste la vida a todos cuando Voldemort atacó... te perdonaríamos cualquier cosa ¡incluso si te casases con Malfoy!

Hermione no puedo evitar sonreir...

Mira... –dijo Ron señalando la ventana- otro cambio de tiempo raro igual que por la mañana... este mundo anda loco...

Gracias Ron... –dijo Hermione-eres un buen amigo...

¿Y qué mas soy?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Un prefecto perfecto... –dijo Hermione mirando para arriba y como diciendo ¡Oh! Dios mío! 

Ron le dio un beso en la frente y con una sonrisa se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Realmente os he traicionado... –dijo Hermione- pero el corazón y el cuerpo son dos cosas diferentes y las dos me han llevado hasta él. Aunque sea un autentico cerdo...

Hermione se fue a la cama pero esa noche casi no logró conciliar el sueño, y en el único momento que se pudo dormir una pesadilla acerca de un dragón fiero en apariencia pero manso en el interior la atormentó.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana dándole a Hermione en la cara y despertándola, esta se tapó la cabeza con las mantas.

Nooo... –profirió con un quejido-hoy no quiero ir a clase.

Hermione... –dijo Parvaty despertándose de pronto cuando la escuchó decir eso-¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

Estoy bien... –dijo Hermione- pero no dormí nada y tengo mucho sueño...

Nada que no cure una buena ducha y una taza da café- dijo Lavender bostezando a su voz.

Hermione llegó al baño prácticamente arrastrándose, allí se deshizo de su ropa dejando su esbelto cuerpo al descubierto. Poco a poco se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente se deslizara por su cuerpo y sintiendo así una pequeña relajación, junto con un efecto despertador. La chica se miró la mano izquierda mientras recorría su cicatriz con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Cuando se hubo aclarado el pelo, salió de la ducha, se secó mediante un hechizo y tras vestirse salió de la habitación hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ya en el Gran Comedor y bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos, se bebió de golpe cuatro tazas de café muy cargado.

No dormiste bien ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry.

No mucho... –dijo Hermione con una mueca.

Tras beber todo el café que le fue posible, se levantó y se dirigió a clase de aritmancia, por el camino se cruzó con Draco Malfoy al cual ni miro ante la sorpresa de este.

Hermione... –dijo con una voz a penas audible y cogiéndole el brazo- ¿Qué te...?

Granger para ti, Malfoy... –dijo zafándose de él con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿no deberías estar riéndote de los comentarios hirientes de los descerebrados de tus amigos? Nunca cambiaras...

No... Hermione... –dijo Draco –llevo toda la vida haciéndolo y si te fijas ya no soy yo el que dice los comentarios pero...

¡Oh! Claro... –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo en la voz- démosle un premio al gran Draco Malfoy porque ya no nos insulta a nosotros los sangre sucia...

¡Si no me río, aunque sea sin ganas! –dijo Draco – van a notar que algo raro pasa, y no tardaran en descubrirlo y en ir a por mí y lo que me da mas miedo... a por ti... ¿Es que no lo ves? Estaría firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte...

Lamento haber reaccionado así... –dijo Hermione poniéndose colorada- pero es que cuando vi eso... me sentí... traicionada...

Te entiendo... –dijo Draco- y lo siento, lo último que deseo es hacerte sentir mal. Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que quiero a alguien, y me gustaría que eso no terminase,

Hermione se echó hacia delante y abrazó a Draco el cual respondió de igual manera.

Hermione... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, y estaría loco si te apartara de mi vida –dijo Draco.

Tras varias frases, como diría mucha gente "empalagosas" y algún que otro beso, cada uno se fue a su sala común.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa y mediante brincos mientras tarareaba se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero se quedó de piedra cuando oyó la voz de Lavender que decía:

Hermione... ¿Con quien estas saliendo?

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione haciéndose la sueca- ¿De donde sacas semejante tontería?

Te levantas sonriente... cantando... y aparte de eso...de repente desapareces y no te volvemos a ver en todo el día e incluso un día no viniste a dormir...-dijo Lavender.

Bueno... –dijo Hermione- digas lo que digas yo no tengo novio y si lo tuviera ¿Porqué debería de andar ocultándolo? Eso sería un poco estúpido ¿No crees?

Lavender no sabía que decir y Hermione muy orgullosa de ello, se metió en el baño antes de que su compañera de cuarto pudiese decir una nueva tontería.

En cuanto cerró la puerta del baño se apoyo en esta

mentir se me da fatal pensaba pero por lo menos creo que se lo ha tragado ¿No?

Cuando hubo estado duchada y vestida fue a despedirse de Crookshanks antes de bajar, era su forma de agradecerle todas aquellas veces que le había bufado a Josh.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con una monotonía simplemente rota por las insinuaciones de Josh y los besos arrancados de los labios de su hermanastra para gran repugnancia de esta.

El día que tenían que ir a París, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, todo el fin de semana en París con Draco ¡un sueño!

En el camino hacía la chimenea, Josh los seguía muy de cerca.

Esto va a terminar mal...pensaba Hermione pero que muy mal

Tras despedirse de todos, los dos chicos se metieron en la chimenea, Harry y Ron se quedaban en Hogwarts preocupados de lo que Draco Malfoy pudiese hacerle a Hermione...

Cuando Hermione salió de la chimenea quedó maravillada con lo que allí veía, un lugar amplio, con grandes jardines y tiendas de magia, era como el callejón Diagón, exceptuando que este era muchísimo más grande y que tenía vegetación.

Bienvenidos a la "Rue enchantee"-dijo una voz- Yo seré vuestro acompañante y guía en este fin de semana. Mi nombre es François.

Hermione se encontró ante un joven moreno de ojos azules, con el pelo pincho y que era muy, MUY guapo.

Nosotros somos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger- dijo Draco al chico.

François le tomó la mano a Hermione y se la besó al tiempo que decía:

Bienvenida a París, espero que su estancia sea de lo más agradable.

Gracias... –dijo Hermione ruborizándose levemente.

Draco sintió una gran antipatía hacía él desde ese preciso momento ¿pero que se había creído?

François los acompañó al hotel donde tenían sus habitaciones.

Señor Malfoy –dijo el François –habitación 275, señorita Granger, usted tiene la 276.

Gracias –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Bueno-dijo le chico –ahora tengo cosas que hacer, mañana vendré a recogerles, que descansen bien.

Igualmente – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco y Hermione se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones para colocar su equipaje, tras lo cual fueron a cenar al comedor de hotel.

¿Qué te parece François?-preguntó Draco de pronto en medio de la cena – Es guapo ¿verdad?

Draco... –preguntó Hermione confusa - ¿ocurre algo?

Ese tío no ha parado de ligar contigo desde que te vio –dijo Draco.

¿Y qué?-preguntó Hermione con indiferencia- puede hacer lo que quiera, porque a mi él no me importa. Ya se puede pasear delante mía en ropa interior q yo ni me voy a inmutar. Draco, yo solo te quiero a ti.

Hermione cogió la mano de Draco entre las suyas.

Todo lo que soy y todo lo que poseo es tuyo Draco –dijo Hermione- tuyo y de nadie más.

Lo siento... –dijo Draco- me he comportado como un estúpido, pero es que eres tan buena, tan lista, tan amable... y además de todo eso eres preciosa... Eres lo que consigue hacerme sonreir hasta en los peores momentos y me aterra el poder perderte.

Y no lo harás –dijo Hermione levantándose – vamos a dar un paseo ¿vale?

Draco se levantó y junto a Hermione salió fuera del local.

Le prometí a Ginny que le enviaría una lechuza cuando llegásemos –dijo Hermione - ¿Te importa?

En absoluto... –dijo Draco – es más... envíale recuerdos de mi parte. Si no te importa, claro...

Buscaron una lechucería y cuando Hermione hubo escrito la carta, bajo la sorpresa de Draco utilizó un perfecto francés para hablar con el encargado acerca del precio.

Tras eso, decidieron ir a tomar algo y se decidieron por un lugar que representaba una cervecería muggle. Entraron y se sentaron en un rincón.

¿Qué quieres tomar? –preguntó Hermione.

Vodka con lima –respondió Draco- aquí tienen bebidas muggles.

Cuando llegó la camarera, Hermione pidió dos copas de vodka con lima.

Esta ciudad por la parte muggle es preciosa –dijo Hermione sonriendo – no en vano la llaman la ciudad del amor.

No tanto como tu sonrisa –dijo Draco acercándose y dándole un leve beso en los labios.

¿Cómo crees que serán las nuevas alumnas?-preguntó Hermione sin poder parar de sonreir.

Mañana lo descubriremos... –dijo Draco con un tono de misterio en la voz.

Mira que eres tonto... –rió Hermione.

Sí... –dijo Draco –tienes razón... soy un tonto, pero un tonto enamorado.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco y una sensación de calor inundó su corazón.

Tomaron lo que habían pedido y tras eso, fueron a dar un paseo. Cuando hubieron recorrido todo lo habido y por haber de la parte mágica de Francia, decidieron volver al hotel, en donde se quedaron hablando en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

No sabía que fueras tan buena hablando francés... –dijo Draco – yo solo sé decir una frase y la aprendí de una canción...

¿Cuál? –preguntó Hermione intrigada.

¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?-dijo Draco en un francés muy tosco entre risas.

En ese instante dos chicas entraban en el descansillo del hotel.

Habitación 276... –dijo una chica que era más alta que la otra – esos dos son con los que vamos a ir a Hogwarts.

De pronto y bajo la asombrada mirada de las chicas, Hermione cogió a Draco del jersey y de un tirón lo metió dentro de la habitación.

Deben de estar enrollados... –dijo la que era más baja con total indiferencia.

¡Fuck, fuck, fuchicatión! – dijo la alta-

Estás obsesionada... –respondió su amiga.

¡Alex, es solo una muletilla, ¡ya lo sabes! –respondió la aludida.

Sí, sí... ya, ya... –decía Alexandra mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Draco y Hermione se besaban ciegamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

Llamadme mala si queréis pero... ahí queda...

Por cierto, soy española y estoy viendo por un canal de pago una serie que se llama Rebelde Way, ¿la última temporada es cuando Mía se va con Manuel a México en el avión? ¡Por favor decidme la respuesta! No me gusto el final de la película, desde luego demostraron que es muy difícil ser Mía.

Muchas gracias por leer mis fics y por favor dejadme opiniones.

Marta Rivas López


End file.
